


Stalking the Stalker

by Kaia_Kasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke knows someone is following him and he wants to find out who. When the person following him leaves, Sasuke starts following him to find out exactly why he was being stalked. What will happen when Sasuke catches the stalker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking the Stalker

Sasuke could feel the eyes tracing his every step ever since he stepped out of his work and started to head home. His eyebrow twitched but he continued on his normal route. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring ahead with an annoyance twirling in his eyes. Who the hell was following him?

The raven went to cross the street, gazing in both directions for two reasons; One, to look for cars and two to get a glimpse of the person following him. It was a slight success for he now had three people that could be the one following him. A man with white hair reading an orange book on a bus bench, a blonde that had a backpack slung over his shoulder and eyes flickering around the area Sasuke stood in, and a pink haired girl that was giving him multiple flirtatious looks.

Quickly crossing the street, he was almost home. He reached for his suitcase to make it seem like he was grabbing something. His eyes landed on the white haired man who hasn’t moved at all then to the pink haired girl who looked slightly disappointed, and finally the blonde who was crossing the street following in Sasuke’s tracks. So it was the blonde.

The raven pulled out his phone from his pocket and shot off a text to his brother about the stalker. Sasuke could only come up with a few reasons why he was being followed by this man. One being he wanted to find out information about the Uchiha Company. Or maybe the blonde had some fixation on Sasuke; it wouldn’t be the first time for either.

When Sasuke finally stepped up to his house and unlocked the door, he knew what he had to do. The reply text from his brother told him to ignore the stalker. However, Sasuke wasn’t one to let things go on. He needed to find out why this man was following him and get it to stop. Dropping his stuff on his table, his gaze landed outside his house,  on the blonde that had stopped across the street to look at where the raven disappeared. It was final, the blonde was definitely following him.

Sasuke went up to his room and changed from his business suit into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He jogged across the house and exited through the back door. A quick glance to where the blonde once was showed the stalker was walking away. No way was Sasuke going to let him go.

Flipping up his hoodie, Sasuke started to follow the blonde making sure to keep his distance. At first the other didn’t seem to notice the raven’s presence, casually making his way to what Sasuke assumed to be his home. The blonde was making his way back to the city where Sasuke worked at. If the blonde lived so far away from Sasuke what was the point in stalking him until he got home then leave?

When the blonde glanced back at Sasuke, he picked up his pace. The raven had been noticed. Picking up his pace as well, he stayed the same distance from the blonde as before. When the other broke out into a run, turning into random alleyways, Sasuke did the same staying on his tail.

The blonde was weaving through streets as if he knew exactly where he was. Which wouldn’t surprise Sasuke that much but was also a big red alert. The other knew where he was, the raven didn’t. He could easily be led into a trap. This thought didn’t slow Sasuke down though; instead he picked up his pace slowly gaining on the other.

The blonde seemed to be losing his energy as he reduced his speed to a jog. A triumphant smirk graced Sasuke’s lips as he was only a few yards from the blonde. When the blonde came to a sudden stop and swung a fist, Sasuke tumbled back in slight surprise before he gained his bearing again. Lunging at the other, the raven grabbed the blonde’s wrists and pushed him into the grimy alley wall.

“Why were you following me?” Sasuke asked, demanding a truthful answer. He felt the blonde trying to struggle out of his grip. Sasuke just increased the pressure on the others wrist, a quite yelp following the action.

“Why are _you_ following me?’ The blonde hissed out, making sure to drag out the ‘you’. Sasuke just huffed at the question. They stared at each other for a few minutes, both refusing to give in. With a sigh, the blonde slouched in Sasuke’s grip.

“Well, why were you following me?” Sasuke paused before continueing. “Who are you?”

“That is none of your business. But if you must now I’ll tell you my name.” The blonde let out a big puff of air in what Sasuke assumed was annoyance. “Naruto Uzumaki, believe it.”

The raven raised an eyebrow at the big and ‘grand’ introduction. The blonde, Naruto, was wearing a big, shit-eating grin that Sasuke just didn’t get.

“Dobe.”

“Teme! Don’t call me that!” Naruto screeched in rage. Sasuke just smirked back at him and pressed him into the wall more, this time not only with his hands but his body as well.

Pressing so close to Naruto where their lips were only a few inches away, Sasuke said, “Tell me why you are following me and I’ll let you go.”

Naruto’s body wiggled a little. Sasuke’s breath ghosted across the blonde’s lips sending shivers down Naruto’s spine. He sent the raven a challenging look before replying, “And if I don’t tell you?”

Sasuke just chuckled at the blonde and said nothing. This seemed to make Naruto boil with anger as he struggled more against the raven. Sasuke didn’t budge though, just stared at Naruto with a hint of amusement.

“It sounds to me that you can’t come up with anything to do to me.” Naruto accused. This got another chuckle to escape from the raven. Sasuke leaned in closely, lips right next to the blonde’s ear, breath leaving hot, moist spots on Naruto’s flesh.

“I can easily find out everything about you and make your life hell.” Sasuke said in a dark tone. He gave the shell of Naruto’s a lick before pulling away with a smirk. The blonde’s face was a light shade of red and he couldn’t look the raven in the eyes. “Now tell me why you were stalking me.”

“Funny story.” Naruto chuckled nervously. “My best friend always brings up the Uchiha’s, I think she might be a little obsessed, and I was getting tired of not really knowing much the Uchiha’s. And well, I did some research. Which I found out there was always some sort of good word about Uchiha’s, you included, so I had to see what the commotion was all about. Turns out, the rumors and stuff the press say about you are false. You are an ass.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his explanation. This was a first. He has had angry boyfriends come at him, lust filled girls gravel at his feet, other company workers search for Uchiha secrets. They always had to deal with jealousy or attraction. Never once did someone come at Sasuke because they were _curious_.

Sasuke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. He released Naruto and took a step back still laughing. “You are a weird person.” Sasuke mumbled between laughs.

Naruto glared at the other and pouted. “I could say the same about you.”

Sasuke took a deep breath after he was done laughing. Straightening himself off, he looked at Naruto who was looking at him with confusion. This blonde was exactly what Sasuke needed.

“Go out to dinner with me.” It wasn’t really a question but Sasuke left a little bit of option in it. Naruto blinked, taken aback. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his heart speeding up only a tad bit, waiting for Naruto to get his tongue back. After a moment Sasuke frowned. “Please?”

Naruto bit his lip at the last word and nodded his reply. Sasuke’s frown fell and was replaced with his normal smirk. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Naruto.

“On one condition, we get ramen.” Naruto grinned at the raven and Sasuke nodded this time.

Checking the time, Sasuke let out a small sigh. He should be getting home soon. The raven took a step forward, crowding Naruto against the wall yet again. He leaned into the blonde, lips almost touching. He waited for Naruto to push him away but when it didn’t happen he closed the gap.

It was quick and sweet. Simple. Pressing his lips to Naruto’s ear yet again, he whispered, “Call me.”

Sasuke slipped his business card into Naruto’s pocket then proceeded to pull away and turn around. He waved at Naruto who was staring at him dumbfounded. The blonde seemed to recover.

“Bye teme!” He shouted and went the opposite way, heading home.

Sasuke had a small smile on his lips when he got home. He had no clue what this will become but he wanted to try this; whatever this was. However, he was going to make the best out of it and enjoy his time with _his_ blonde dobe. That was that.


End file.
